Steele Corp Vs Grey Inc
by Writer and Author of shades
Summary: A very ambitious Ana & a hardheaded arrogant Christian go head to head. What happens if he wants her company? Is it what he thinks it is or is something he never expected. Will Christian be able to get his way or has he found his match.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

~Saturday Morning~

"Buzzz""Buzzz" Who the hell would be calling me on my day off. I look at the caller ID.

"Chloe you better have a damn good reason why your calling me" I growl into the phone.

"Umm.. sorry to bother you…" she mutters

"Spit it out!" I snap. I really don't have all day.

"Sorry there's a man here requesting to see you immediately" I hear mumbling in the background.

"Is he yelling?" I ask. Now i'm concerned why security isn't there yet.

"No he told that we wants to make a purchase" She sighs. She seems irritated to.

"Put Cline on the phone" Lets get the bottom of this. Cline is my COO. She kicks ass every chance she gets and she's the reason i get one day off.

"Steele, i know i know. Let me explain" She says flustered. Who is this guy working everyone up?

"Come on Cline. Why aren't you taking care of this?" I ask. She sighs.

"He wants to buy Steele Corp" She mutters.

"Excuse me!" I scream. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"I know do you want me to kick him out?" she asks. I probably blew her ear drum.

I need to handle this myself.

"I'll be there in 15. I'm sending Hanson first to see why the security hasn't done anything. Have him wait in Quad conference room. Keep hm busy" I say. Heres too a day off. "Has he met you yet?" I ask. Now i have an idea.

"No, I was about to go upstairs. Why? What trick do you have up your sleeve." She asks. I can hear her smile.

"Introduce yourself as the COO and ask him why he wants this company so badly. I bet $200 that he doesn't even know what we do?" I laugh. Really people think that we are just a tech company but only if they knew.

"You on see you then." I hang up. I tap my nightstand alive.

"Page Stanford". I roll out of bed.

"Ma'am" i hear Stanford voice over the wall speakers.

"Tell Hanson to go see how a guy got to my floor at SC without security clearance. I'm leaving to work now." I hang up.

CPOV

I'm leaded back the elevator with Taylor. I'm amazed. 45 Floors for what? that's 25 more than mine. I could really use this space. I'm just confused why this Tech Company needs so much space. I get to the 34th floor and I'm greeted by security

"Excuse me sir." He says. " is ready for you. Follow me." Taylor raises his eyebrows at me. He's confused too.

We are led into a massive conference room. This is bigger than my office. It's an all white office with grey marble table that seats 12. There's 6 big windows showcasing the best of SanFrancisco. I can see the Golden Gate Bridge on my left. I see a huge clear glass wall panel in the middle of the room. Why is that there? I walk towards it.

" I see you found our latest technology" I hear a voice behind us. I turn around to see a beautiful red head dress in a black suit.

"What tech is this?" I ask. She smiles and walks towards the wall and lifts one finger to the glass and it lights up.

" This is our day made of glass" She says a she pulls up every employee working their shift right now. Its shows there tasks and where they are in the building.

"Amazing. This is exactly what Grey Enterprises needs." I say. I look over at taylor who's looking at the other wall in amazement.

"I thought you looked familiar . Whats Seattle's richest bachelor doing all the way in California." says. I sit at the marble table and Taylor stands behind me. Cline sits down.

" Well Grey Enterprises has some tech company's that are doing very well but not as well as yours. Also, I need to venture out to California more." I say smoothly. She starts to write down something when the desk starts to ping.

" Shit. I didn't know she would be here on her day off. It's probably because of you." She says. Who is here? Cline picks up the phone. " Chloe, where is she?" she asks.

" Umm… she's…." She's interrupted by yelling. I look up at Cline and she rolls her eyes. I sense Taylor behind me tense up.

"Chloe! where's the fucker who that made me come here" A women yells in the back ground.

" please tell boss that he's up here."Cline says while ending the call.

"Boss?" I ask. She looks up surprised.

"Yes. Usually I handle these situations for her but i guess she wants too." She shrugs. She? I'm so confused right now. "Just a heads up. She's not the owners daughter type. She's more like in your face type." She laughs.

Just when i was about to say something the doors swing open. Holy shit...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews they make my day. Sorry it took so long. School is getting crazy, but anyways heres back to the story.

~Flashback CPOV~

" Well Grey Enterprises has some tech company's that are doing very well but not as well as yours. Also, I need to venture out to California more." I say smoothly. She starts to write down something when the desk starts to ping.

" Shit. I didn't know she would be here on her day off. It's probably because of you." She says. Who is here? Cline picks up the phone. " Chloe, where is she?" she asks.

" Umm… she's…." She's interrupted by yelling. I look up at Cline and she rolls her eyes. I sense Taylor behind me tense up.

"Chloe! where's the fucker who that made me come here" A women yells in the back ground.

" please tell boss that he's up here."Cline says while ending the call.

"Boss?" I ask. She looks up surprised.

"Yes. Usually I handle these situations for her but i guess she wants too." She shrugs. She? I'm so confused right now. "Just a heads up. She's not the owners daughter type. She's more like in your face type." She laughs.

Just when i was about to say something the doors swing open. Holy shit…

(APOV)

I push the door open and see Cline and some two other men.

"Lets get this over with. This company is not up for sell and never will be. No one can afford it. So Anything else I can help you with? Maybe upgrading on tech if you can afford it." I smirk. This piece of shit thinks he can buy this company. who the hell does this guy think he is!

"Umm Steele, This is Christian Grey and this is his security" Cline says while pointing at the men. One of them steps forward. He's frowning.

"well thats an entrance. Yes I'm going to buy this company and trust me I can afford this." He smirks. I have to admit this guy looks like a model that just hopped of a magazine but does he know what kind of company this is?

I walk over to the desk and tap on the table. I take a seat and pull up the search web.

"You said you name is Christian what again?" I look up. He looks confused. I hear begin to chuckle.

"You have no idea who i am? Its Grey." He rolls his eyes. What is this guys problem? I search his name.

"Thought the name sounded familiar. Christian Trevelyan Grey. CEO Of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Owns most of Seattle, Bachelor, and adopted. Hmm It says here you have a no weapon policy only if needed for security. So why are you here?"I say. I look up seeing him just stand there in shock. "Maybe instead of demanding to buy this company you can get better tech for your company because by the look of it, it looks like you need a upgrade." His eyes go dark. "So , What will it be? We upgrade you or you walk away because thats the only thing your getting out of this." I sit back and wait. Christian walks over to my desk and sits.

"Well I don't like no for answer."He says. He leans toward me. " I will get this company and you will be working for me. " He sits back smirks. I raise an eyebrow.

(CPOV)

I have to admit that I'm impressed. This woman has no idea who I am. I thought this beautiful Brunette would be an amazing submissive but she can hold her own. She look at me and then at Taylor and shrugs. She moves her chair to a intercom.

"Hanson, Can you please walk and his security out. I'm done for the day" She says smiling. She straightens out her shoulders and stands up. Did she just send me off? " , this is and always will be my territory" Fuck this bitch.

"I will ruin you and everything you love. I will get this company to burn." I yell. I stand up and nod at Taylor. "You will see me very soon" i walk out. " Taylor get ahold of Ross and tell her that we need meeting with Steele Corp, We need to hit them with everything we got. oh also call Welch and get everything on this company, employee and especially that bitch." I Snap.

"Sir I don't this is a very good idea." Taylor says. I open the door to the garage and turn around.

"And why is that?" I ask. He starts shift back and forth. What does he know?

"Sir Steele Corp isn't just a tech company. They are also the biggest arms company in the world" He says. I pale. What?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everybody for the late update. a lot had been going on, But i'm back!

Chapter 3

Previously….

CPOV:

~~"I will ruin you and everything you love. I will get this company to burn." I yell. I stand up and nod at Taylor. "You will see me very soon" i walk out. " Taylor get ahold of Ross and tell her that we had a meeting with Steele Corp, We need to hit them with everything we got. Oh also call Welch and get everything on this company, employee and especially that bitch." I Snap.

"Sir I don't this is a very good idea." Taylor says. I open the door to the garage and turn around.

"And why is that?" I ask. He starts shift back and forth. What does he know?

"Sir Steele Corp isn't just a tech company. They are also the biggest arms company in the world" He says. I pale. What? ~~

I sit back in the car stunned. I pull my Macbook Air. I need to do research on this. I tap the search bar. Steele Corp. I see a grey and white website page pop up. I see the and Standing in front of.. Oh My God.. I see 60 men in military outfits.

"Taylor why didn't you tell me before hand" I ask. I would have never gone in there if i knew what was going on other than tech.

"Sir I thought you would like to see the tech side of that company. Also, I know the CEOs Father. I thought i would check up on her." He shrugs. Wait he knows her father.

"Taylor we need to get back to the hotel and you need to explain to why you know her dad" I yell. My phone starts to buzz. I pull it out and see Mia. Ugh this is all i need.

"Mia, This is not a good time" i say to rapidly.

"But Christian Moms so happy that you didn't forget about the gala in California." She says with excitement. Oh shit the gala. The one I didn't want to go to.

"Mia I'm here for Business not for.." Mia cuts me off.

"Can you stop talking and just listen" She snaps. Well she seems serious about something. "Theres a huge investor coming tonight that might fund moms Neurology program at Seattle Harborview Medical Center. She thought if you came it would look good to the investor." She says in a huff. Wait mom found an investor. I offered for me to invest but she said it won't look good if its family.

"Okay, Okay Mia. It's tomorrow right?" I know i have to do this for her.

"YES!" She says excitingly. I say my goodbye and call my personal shopper. She's flying out to California to find a tux. Its going to be a long weekend.

APOV:

"Steele did you have to barge in like that. I could have handled it." Cline is standing with her arms crossed in front for me.

"Cline something else is going on. There are too many links." I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Steele what are you talking about?" Cline says confused. I look up and she's concerned.

I walk over to the glass. I pulled up everything.

"Look Cline, I don't know whats going on but I need to figure it out. So the Grey fellow that just walked in here. That same last name Grey is comes from a program in Seattle called The Grey Mind by Grace Trevelyan Grey. I'm funding it!" I turn around. Cline still looks confused. " I'm funding his moms program and he came in here to buy my company and thats not even all of it. Both of his security worked for my dad in the Marines. Cline I don't know whats going on but I need to go undercover." I say looking at her. She looks stunned. She stands up straight.

"Okay Steele, Lets get everything ready for tomorrow night." She says smiling. This is going to be fun.

Following morning.

" So this dress shows enough skin where it won't be too obvious that you have two guns on you and 3 knifes." Dan says smiling. He's my designer for my outfits so they perfectly hid anything.

I turn around to face the mirror and oh my god this dress does show a lot of skin, but still covered. Its long silver sequin one sleeve right side has a long sleeve. on my left i have no sleeve but just a gold band around my upper arm.I look at my chest a see a long key hole up to another gold band that hook around my neck to my one long sleeve. i feel like a goddess. I have one hoister on each leg with my favorite SCCY CPX-2 9mm Luger. I pull out my ankle and see a 3 knife hoister.

"Thank you Dan. I look like a goddess but feel like I'm going to kick someones ass." I chuckle. He laughs. I leave the office in a black turtle neck dress. I have to admit I'm excited to get back to my old ways.

Later that after noon I head to a home. My hairstylist is coming from Washington. I hear a ping. I turn around and hear Hansen.

"Ma'am, Elena Lincoln" Hansen announces her arrival.

"Elena. You look lovely as always." I say as i kiss her cheek. She is wearing a long black simple dress. her hair is pinned up perfectly.

"Ana you look gorgeous. Are you ready for you big night?" She smiles. I start to panic . This is the first time I will actually go to the functions. Usually Cline likes going to these kind of events. Since i did save the hospital from closing i guess i should go.

"So Ana what do you want to do with your hair?" She asks. We walk to my bedroom and sit at my vanity.

"I was thinking up but if you have another idea go ahead" I shrug. I really don't care. as long as i look okay.

She laughs. "Leave it to me"

One hour later My makeup is done and my hair is perfectly up in a french twist.

"Thank you Elena. I will see you next week in Seattle for you grand opening." I smile.

"Actually i will be at the gala tonight to.I know the family hosting it." she smirks. I try to smile but why do i feel like she means something else. I really need to do a background check on her.

"Well I'll see you then." Hansen walks Elena out. "Hansen get a check on her" He smiles. "You already have one?" I ask.

"Ma'am I got one before she landed in California and I'm glad i did one." He says tensely. Well it must be bad.

"If it's so bad then why was she in here?" I ask.

"It involves ." He turn to the office. I walk in and sit at my computer.

Name: Elena Lincoln

DOB: Mar 15, 1961

Address: 355 Shoreland Dr SE Bellevue, WA 98004

Mobile: (360) 959-4352

Social Security: 987-527-2009

Banking Details: The Commerence Bank of Washington

Acc No: 6053462: $8,385,021

Occupation: Owner of Enclave Beauty Salon

Family: Unknown

Political Affiliations: Unknown

Religious Affiliations: Unknown

Relationships : as of now 6

Liam Smith: 2011- Now Age :24

Noah William: 2014- Now Age: 20

Lucas Ruiz: 2017 - 2018 Age : 27

Others can't be found.

Wait did the first two would have been way underaged. Hold up

"Why is their others here but not found?" I ask.

"Ma'am It looks like she's into BDSM. She's been involved in this for about 25 years, But thats just a front. She's also the wife of the leader of the most biggest Sex Trafficking Business out there." He shakes his head.

Holy Shit! Wait what does this have to do with Mr…

"Hansen, Was he one of them" I look up shocked. He looks down. Oh my god.


End file.
